Arothmir's Tale
by Authorial Nerd
Summary: Chapter 5:Reorientation: Our squad now stands waiting for assistance, and boy howdy does it come! Will it be enough, though?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Arothmir woke up with his head throbbing and a strange crackling sound in his ears. As his eyes bolted open he remembered what had occurred...

*The day before*

Arothmir was on duty as one of his village's two Rangers, the other being the mysterious, silent, and somewhat deadly Claudia, when a flash of motion caught his eye. "Who goes there? Show yourself!" Nothing happened. By this point, he was concerned. Could this be another attack? But there hadn't been an attack in almost three months... in fact, he was now certain as shapes began to move about inn the forest. He ran over to the left side of his perch, and blew the hidden sitting there. No sooner than he had done that, he heard the sound of fire art the base of the porch, too late for him to hold the point. He jumped, but it was an explosive. The ever-deadly Hydran Fyre, to be precise. His eyes widened in shock as the Fyre detonated, knocking him cold.

*Back to current day*

With the realization of this, he sprinted towards his village on long, elven legs, firing of those of a Ranger. The sight that met him was pure devastation; the Burners had struck... and he had been too late in blowing the horn. As his eyes shot around the compounds while he ran down once pristine streets told him that nothing was left. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a blistering stretching behind him, and he wheeled, pulling out his swords as he went, only to find the face of Claudia. As the tension went out of both of them, he could tell that she had been in the thick of the battle, which was more than he could say for himself. She immediately cried, "Where were you? While the battle raged, we never once heard your horn! We only heard your horn as the battle ended." His eyes widened, realizing that he must have been the last one standing, and he told her his tale. At the conclusion of the story, he asked, "Is there anyone else still alive?" As she solemnly shook her head no, she stated "They were on a 'take no prisoners' mission." He gasped, and sat down to prevent himself from collapsing. "I... I have never heard of them doing that kind of a mission. Something must have changed in the higher ranks of their kingdoms." She nodded. "I overheard two of them speaking after the battle, before the... I can't speak of it. Anyways, they were taking about somewhere I had never heard of. Tuntred? Runnted?"

"That's it. It's the name of a legendary kingdom of terrible monsters on the other side of the Frozen Wastes... not that anything could exist there."

Claudia surprised him by shaking her head, and replied "They spoke of it in an almost reverent tone, as if it led their kingdoms. Could this be the leader that we couldn't find, all those years ago? "

"Perhaps. We need to get to the capital, however,and report the... disaster that has occurred. I doubt that we will retain our commissions, and if we decide to make a mission to the Wastes, then we will have to go out alone...and we will not return from that. Not alive, at least."

"Should we not at least travel to the capital? The penalties for remaining silent are, severe at best."

At this, Arothmir thought. Perhaps there was a way to retain their commissions! It would be better to lose their commissions than their lives, however. "You're right. We should travel to the capital at once, and report to the king of what occurred and what we think we might have found out." Their eyes locked in a solemn agreement, and they gave the fallen village a Ranger's salute as they left their home, for what would be the final time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road to the Capital

Chapter 2: 7 Hours after Chapter 1, on the road to the capital of Lon Ke Raj (Capital of the United Kingdom of those fighting the monsters, Men, Dwarves, and Elves, and some gnomes...)

Arothmir yawned, the exercise of seven hours of walking unknown to a Ranger like him, always stationed in one village. That isn't to say he was unused to walking, just this amount of walking began to grate on him. Claudia, on the other hand was fluid, and her position changed, and a new Ranger was due to take her place the next day... had the village only survived. As they rounded a bend, however, they came face to face with her replacement.

"Cousin? When did you join the Ranger Corps?" Arothmir asked the familial face. "Not long before I left. Why are you both here? Has something happened to the village?" Claudia stepped forward. "You are Adlar, yes?" The high elf nodded in the affirmative. "The village... we are the only survivors. We were attacked yesterday. Do you know the story of the Kingdoms of the Waste?" Adler gasped. "Attacked? And yes, I know of the story of the fictional kingdom of monsters." Claudia replied "It's true. I overheard one of the monsters speaking its name. We head to the capital to collect a team and avenge the village. For now, it is just Aro and I. Would you lend your aid?" By this point, tears of rage filled Adlar's eyes. He dashed them away, and stated firmly, "You have my bow and my swords. I will join this team of avengers." (Author's Note: Totally didn't mean for there to be an Avengers reference, just happened that way!) Aro and Claudia smiled, and he replied "Welcome to the team, Point Break." Adlar winced, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Arothmir smirked, "Probably not, cousin!" Claudia raised her eyebrow, confused and the boys told her in unison, "We'll tell you later." As she snickered at the boys unintended unison, they both turned to glare at each other.

Author's Note #2: I'm probably going to work in as many Avengers references as I can, first a reference to the team itself, and then a reference to the iconic Point Break nickname for Thor given to him by Tony Stark in the first Avengers movie!

3 Days Later...

As our heroes approach the capital of the United Kingdoms, something moves in the still untamed woods, and Arothmir draws his bow as dozens of monsters begin pouring from the woods. He blows his horn in the hopes the capital guard can hear it, and give their help. He can't hold the note for long, as the new team is soon overrun by monsters, and he must draw his really swords. As the three deal heavy losses to the monsters, more keep coming. "We can't hold them for long!" Arothmir cried. "Get to the capital, both of you. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Adlar gave him a look of concern. "Just go! Even if I don't make it, I'll did knowing you all are safe." Thankfully, Claudia and Adlar didn't have to make that choice as no fewer than a dozen of the elite Capital Guard, led by their captain, appeared and turned the tide of the battle. By the time it was over, more than 200 monsters lay dead at the feet of fifteen warriors. The captain of the guard came up to our three protagonists, "It seems like you Rangers might need an escort into the city. We haven't had an attack this close to the city in years. It's a miracle you had your horn," he said with a nod towards Arothmir, "or you might not have survived." Arothmir have a grateful smile. "We're glad to give you boys a taste of battle, and we will take you up on that offer of an escort." The captain nodded, and gave a sharp whistle to him, and they took the signal to fall in around the Rangers, and the captain led them to the city.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Hall of the King

Chapter 3: In the Hall of the Mountain King

3 hours after the events of Chapter 2...

As our protagonists entered the imposing capital city of Lon Ke Roj (herein after referred to as LKR) the citizens gathered around the strange procession of a dozen capital guardsmen and three Kings' Rangers. Soon, the parade reached the only palace, an imposing building built into the sides of a mountain. As Adlar gaped at the imposing sight, Arothmir turned to him and asked, "First time this close to the palace?" Adlar managed to nod a yes in his amazement. Claudia broke her normally stoic face with an uncharacteristic grin, as she and Arothmir had been to the palace many times, normally for meetings with the Honorable Plint Tummel, leader of the Kings' Forces, which included the Rangers, Paladins, and the rarely seen Sharpshooter Guild. Plint himself belonged to the Paladin Squadron, but managed to stay relatively unbiased in his work. Despite being the leader of the Kings' Forces, the three were able to secure a quick appointment with the paladin. "So, what should I expect from this Plint Tummel gentleman when we enter our meeting?" Adlar inquired, for him being the youngest and least experienced had never met Plint outside of a formal setting or his graduation. Arothmir replied, "He's a very kind man, not prone to anger, very cautious but he can take risks of he thinks it will go better. He's very open to criticism, and he often takes it and makes himself better with it. He often still leads Joint Forces expeditions and missions, and I once got to work with him. Despite not being born into a noble family, you can tell how he was able to achieve such a high position."

"Arothmir, comrade, what brings you to my office today?" They turned to see a wizened man, with several scars, standing at the entrance to the boss's office. "Ah, Plint. Good to see you again, you rascal. Clearly, something worked out for you. Not sure what yet, but I'll find it!" The two leaders laughed, and Adlar gave a nervous chuckle. Plint smiled, "And this tall fellow in the cloak, I assume this is the cousin? Point Break, you called him?" Arothmir and Claudia burst out laughing, but Adlar sighed and replied, "Well, it seems everyone knows the story now, but yes, I am Poit Break. Some of the men called me Thor once, I believe. But normally I go by Adlar Mystrelel." Plint whistled. "Heck of a surname you got there, rookie. But I can see why they called you after the diety Thor. You got the hair and the arms to go with it!" Adlar winced as the others finally stopped laughing. "Anyways, sir, we come with, dire news at best. A village was destroyed, your rangers the only the survivors. The survivors? My two compatriots you see beside me. We also heard the monsters speak of the Kingdom Across the Waste, which I will not name, in a reverent tone, as if it commanded them. We may have found their leader at last, which is why we come to you requesting aid."

Point thought on this for a long while, and eventually told them "You will need to give me a day or two to digest all this information and give it to the High King for his advice on what to do in this situation. I'm afraid you will need to find a place in town." Arothmir nodded, "Thank you for your time, sir. I hope you come up with a favorable decision. Fair winds, sir!" "And may your gods smile upon you, boy." With that, Arothmir, Adlar, and Claudia left the chief to his musings and to go find a tavern to stay in until he came up with a decision.


	4. Chapter 4: Not How, But When

Chapter 4: The Question Isn't How, It's When

2.5 Hours after Chapter 3...

Arothmir collapsed on his bed in the room that he would occupy for the next day and a half, or so he thought. As he began to doze into slumber, he was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door rather frantically. "Who-wha-why? Fine, fine, I'm coming!" As he headed towards the door, however, he heard something he thought he'd never hear in the capital... the blowing of the horn. His eyes widened. He yanked open the door to find his two companions standing there, weapons at the ready. "Well, crap. I just have the worst luck this week... seems like monsters just follow me." As he said this, he had grabbed his weapons and the three were out the door of the tavern, heading quickly towards the rally point for the Kings' Forces. There, they found Plint giving orders to squads of 15 troops. They were grouped up with three other Rangers, six Paladins, and three of the guardsmen. As they headed to their point and set up for the coming battle, Arothmir had a few questions. "How large is the attacking force? Somewhere in the thousands, I'm going to guess?" One of the guardsmen nodded. "Aye, that it is, laddie. Estimates from the Scouts say aboot 15 thousand, at least. I'm willing to bet that it's closer to twenty, though." Arothmir's eyes widened in pure surprise. "I never knew them to gather in groups of more than two thousand... the fact that there are this many in coordination is not good at all. This must mean that they've gotten smarter since the last war, and better organized to boot." "Aye, lad. But you and yer fellow Rangers coolheadedness (A/N is that a word?) is why the boss put you in charge." Arothmir nodded, and thought for a minute. "We'll have the Paladins in the front in two lines. The guardsmen will form one cluster right behind the middle. He Rangers will fill in the gaps around the back. When they attack, we'll cluster with the Rangers in the center and the others will protect them. If we need reinforcements, I'll signal for them unless I'm down. In that case, one of the other rangers will. Are we clear?" The others of the group nodded, and the guardsman who had spoken earlier spoke once more. "Aye, that we are, laddie. Lead this group to victory, or may we meet death ahead." The group nodded, as it was widely known that the monsters took no prisoners. As the battle approached, he learned more exact numbers in the enemy force, 18,250 being the closest estimate, and the name of the helpful guardsman, Calt Tonnigan from the Piltic Clan in northern Caldon, at the edge of the Waste. All too soon, however, the battle encroached upon their small festivities. As they fell into their lines at the sound of the horn on the wall, the monsters began to pour from the woods. "Here we go, everyone! Be prepared for anything! And remember what I said earlier, stay together! Let them surround us! We will not be split! Now, boys, FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR KINGS! FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILIES!" And then in a smaller voice, "Fight for those almost forgotten, and those who lost it all." He nodded at his fellow Rangers, and as one they charged into battle. Soon, the battle raged around them, and they fell into the second formation their commander had described. Soon, though, they began to take losses. First one, then two of the Paladins fell, and Arothmir was forced to blow the horn earlier than he had hoped. Two squads arrived in support, and the combined squad fought off the first wave. At the end, thirty seven of the original forty two men still stood, including our three protagonists and their new Piltic friend. Total count of those still standing of the now christened Defenders of Kerball: 11/12 Rangers, 17/20 Paladins, 9/10 guardsmen. (A/N: Kerball was the section of wall defended by the... Defenders... that doesn't really make sense... whoops.) Three more squads soon joined them, for though the monsters had been repelled, they were not defeated. The new count: 17 Rangers, 29 Paladins, 16 guardsmen, bringing the total count to 62 men strong for the squad, which fell under the direct command of Plint Tummel. At the end of the grouping of the men, one of the younger soldiers, a dwarf by the looks of it, asked a question. "Sir, do we have any idea how they might attack again?" Arothmir thought, and turned to his scout. "Do we have any idea?" The scout shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but the current question isn't how, but it's when. Our current guess is sometime tonight, so get some rest until then." "You all heard the man, get some sleep." Arothmir pulled his inner circle aside, consisting of himself, Claudia, Adlar, and Calt, along with the scout, to ask one important question. "How many are left, and how many can we expect?" The scout sighed before replying. "About ten thousand, but this wall will see some of the heavies fighting. Estimates range from five hundred to upwards of fifteen hundred. Best guess is about a thousand, as such two more squads, the Hopes of Dreams, and the Fields of Devastation, will also be posted here. this should give you about 200 fighters." "Thank you. Now, get some sleep, and I will coordinate with the other two squad leaders." This was met with a chorus of "Yes, sir!" and the (screen?) fades to black.

A/N: Any and all feedback on my second major project (First is private) is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Reorientation

Chapter 5: Reorientation

The night after Chapter 4...

As the Defenders began to prepare for the coming attack, change could be heard coming from the direction of the wall, and as they watched, the Fields of Devastation squad marched out in full regalia, as they were one of the most decorated squads at the capital. Arothmir and his newly-designated lieutenant soon met with their captain. "Welcome to the bloody field formerly known as the wall Kerball, I hope you had a pleasant journey from your previous station?" The other commander laughed, a deep voice that would be easily identifiable in battle, "The journey was long, but it should be worth it. We got the short end of the last battle, and the men have been itching for action. Tartarus Squad, fall out!"

"Tartarus?"

"That's the name we use when we're not on parade, it quicker to say and sounds better, if you ask me."

"Agreed, it does sound much better, also a lot shorter!" The two commanders laughed. "I haven't introduced myself. Captain Gerald Sephrad, Kingdom of Reshaad." "Commander Aorthmir Deshart, Kings' Rangers from the Kingdom of Elenduir. This is my lieutenant, Calt Tonnigan, from the Piltic Tribe along the borders of the Waste." The captain opposite the men nodded. "An honor to meet you both. Now, we still wait for the Hopes of Dreams, yes?" Calf nodded in the affirmative. "I received a messenger recently telling me they were on their way. They should be here within the hour." As another fifteen minutes passed, the Hopes arrived, and the previous process was repeated. "Grunt Basart, commander, Hopes of Dreams." "Gerald Sephrad, captain, Tartarus squad." "Arothmir Deshart, commander, Defenders of Kerball, and my lieutenant, Calt Tonnigan." The new commander was a gruff dwarf, but could immediately be defined as powerfully built. He nodded, "Good to meet you. I guess this forms the squadron, does it?" Gerald nodded. "It does. If I'm not mistaken, I am in command?" Arothmir was the one to reply this time. "That you are, as the highest ranked of us. If you wish to take command of the squadron, I would designate your lieutenant as commander in your stead." Gerald nodded. "Lieutenant Frainlo, I leave you in command." A stout man stood up in Tartarus, and saluted. "Yes, sir!" Arothmir turned to the captain. "What are your orders sir? My squad is at your command." Grunt stood from his seated position. "You have Hopes of Dreams behind you, sir. We stand at your command."

Captain Sephrad nodded. "Watieth Squadron, fall IN!" At the sound of this, all three squads fell in to their respective lines. "Squad leaders, report." Arothmir stepped forward. "Sir, Defenders of Kerball reporting. 62 men, at your command." Next, Lieutenant Frainlo stepped up. "Sir, Fields of Devastation reporting. 75 men, at your command." Finally, Commander Basart stepped forwards. "Hopes of Dreams reporting. 71 men, at your command, sir." The Captain nodded. "208 men... that will do nicely. Squad leaders with me. Everyone else, at ease."

As the rest of the squadron fell to rest before the battle, Captain Sephrad and his selected commanders talked strategy. "Sir, I think I have an idea." "Go ahead, Commander Deshart." "Sir, I believe that we should group two of our Ranger Corps squads together in the rear, have the other squad stand with the guardsmen, swords at the ready, and the Paladins providing a fiersome front line. Should we need, we can use the same tactic that benefited my squad so well last time, you already know what it is." The other three men nodded in agreement. "I see no fault in your plan, Commander. It has merit. However, may I propose a different approach?" asked the stout Commander Basart. The captain nodded. "We attack in three phases. Tartarus Squad takes point, followed by my Hopes Squad. Kerball will wait in the trees, hidden, and when the time is right, at my signal, they drop out of the trees and flank the enemy. Once this is accomplished, it should quickly become a rout of the enemy force. At the end, whoever still lives will march to the aid of any failing squadron." At this, Arothmir, or should I call him Commander Deshart, gave a curt nod. "It would certainly help to keep casualties at a minimum. I am in favor of your plan. Captain, Lieutenant?" The young lieutenant nodded his agreement, "I agree, Commander Deshart. Captain?" Captain Sephroth thought for a while. "Where will Dreams be until their phase of the attack?" The dwarven commander had to think for a minute, "Probably be concealed on the ground. My men are experts at camouflage." "Good, good! Perhaps this will work after all..."

A/N: Another chapter approaches! Several good things happen, which means that something bad may soon occur... One of my longest chapters yet, though! I'm proud of it, and please leave a like, a follow, or even just a review and tell me how I'm doing! Authorial Nerd, signing off on this fifth chapter!


End file.
